


Say a Little Prayer for Me

by OceanHeart23



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And Movie Scene Recreations, Cisco being a good friend, Gen, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: Caitlin would have been content to sit alone with a drink in hand for the rest of the night. Cisco on the other hand had other plans.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow, Iris West/Barry Allen (background)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Say a Little Prayer for Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a random Flash drabble that sorta recreates the ending to My Best Friend's Wedding but a little different. It's primarily gen and friendship.  
> Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Flash and make no money from writing this.

Caitlin sat alone at one of the vacated tables staring off in the distance. Being both in and at her best friend's wedding was quite a bittersweet feeling. While she was happy for them, it was only a grim reminder of her own that had ended in heartbreak and devastation. She still stared at her wedding photo and old ring sometimes. The ones that she had been unable to quite pack away. 

The speeches were done and over with given both by her and Cisco, and she'd already been stolen for a dance from each of the couple. Iris was stunning in her glittering white ball gown, and Barry was the happiest she'd ever seen. So overall in light of everything she felt like she had been managing better than expected. Staring at the remains of someone's cake she resolved that it might be time to finally visit the open bar Joe had hired. That is until her phone started vibrating in front of her. She picked it up confused at seeing Cisco's number before answering.

“Why are you calling me?”

“I think the correct answer is hello Cisco how are you?”

“Well if I hadn't just seen you five minutes ago doing the Macarena that might have been my response.”

“That's fair. How are you doing snowflake?”

She tried to sum up a small smile. “I'm just trying to make it through tonight. It's been a great night. It's just still....hard.”

“I know but hey you're a great friend not only for coming here tonight, but also for all the work you put into making Barry and Iris's day special. They're lucky to have you.”

Caitlin's smile turned wistful. “Yeah well it's nice some of us at least got their happily ever after.”

“Well Cinderella the night isn't over yet, and I think she could use another dance.”

She couldn't help but sigh tiredly. “Cisco what are you talking about?”

“Shh just listen.”

Then she heard the sounds of a familiar song. “The moment I wake up. Before I put on my makeup. I say a little prayer for you...” 

Caitlin stood up now knowing what he was up to and was struck between the urge of groaning and rolling her eyes. This was one of her guilty pleasure movies, and he knew that this was her favorite part. At least she wasn’t pining over Barry and dealing with the pain of unrequited love like Julianne was.

“Then you're off your chair in one effortless movement wondering searching, sifting through the crowd but I have to skip this part because sniffing the air like a dapple deer? Sorry ain't nobody doing that too weird. Anyways continuing. Has God heard your little prayer? Will Cinderella dance again? Then suddenly the crowds part.”

Then as if he'd timed it they did, and Cisco was standing there sans jacket sleeves rolled up and still holding his phone to his ear. The corners of his mouth quirked up and eyes twinkling.

“And there he is sleek, stylish, radiant with charisma. Bizarrely he's on the phone but then again so are you.” She shook her head with a smile still not hanging up but having stood up in the time he was talking. 

“And he comes toward you like James Bond straight out of Golden Eye.”

“Let me fix the next part for you as she correctly guesses he is not in fact gay.”

Cisco clicked his tongue while making a gun shooting sound. “But the devastating single handsome man part unfortunately is quite true.” Continuing to walk right up to her before hanging up and watching her do the same. 

“So you think what the hell...life goes on.” Tucking his phone in his pocket. “Maybe there won't be marriage. Maybe there won't be sex.” Making a face Caitlin chuckles at, before he holds out his hand for her to take. “But Dios mio there will be dancing.” Giving her a quick twirl Caitlin finally couldn't help it anymore and let out a laugh at the ridiculousness of it. 

They broke apart and came together a few more times before swaying off beat to the music and singing the lyrics. Cisco always had an amazing singing voice which kinda made up for her nonexistent one. Caitlin was surprised, when he actually managed to dip her a few times. As the song wrapped up she twirled him once more. before he wrapped her up in a spinning hug. She once more couldn't help a lighthearted giggle.

“Thank you Cisco. You always were the best at getting me out of my head for a bit.”

“Yeah well,” Tucking a piece of hair behind his ear with a grin. “What are best friends for? Couldn't let you sit by yourself for much longer or Iris's weird distant cousin might have swooped in.” Eying the lone man in the corner who looked smashed and was giving them a weird happy smile before waving frantically. They both waved half heartedly back, before Cisco looked at her sincerely. “I know this hasn't been easy for you, but I think you owe it to yourself to be happy. Really it's a good look on you.”

Caitlin said nothing but leaned her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped an arm around her. They stood watching the festivities on the dance floor in comfortable silence. After knowing and working with each other for so long it was nice having one person just know what she was feeling tonight and also when to push and to let things subside.

They watched as Barry was drawn into a dance battle with Wally which turned into a breakdancing battle. Iris was standing on the sidelines in complete bemusement until she was forced to pick a winner. Iris apologized to Wally before declaring Barry the winner to the cheers of the crowd and dragging him off to go talk to more people. Wally pouted before getting drawn into a slow dance with Jessie that brightened him up considerably.

“Yo why am I both surprised and not surprised that Barry can dance and that well to like what the hell?”

Choosing to remain quiet Caitlin did let a smile appear at that.

“I mean is there anything that guy doesn't do well?”

“Say no to Iris, show up on time, listen when we tell him not to run at night, tell Singh-”

“Okay,” Cisco interrupted, laughing as he raised a hand to wave her off. “Points made and flaws layed out. But at any rate,” Turning to her and taking her hand again. “I think I could go for a drink. Care to join me Dr Snow?”

“Lead the way Mr. Ramon.”

After receiving their drinks Cisco raised his glass eyes softening a touch. “To Ronnie?”

Caitlin raised hers in kind with a teary smile. “To Ronnie and....to Star labs forever.” 

Cisco joined her in chuckling at their first day banter and promise to each other. From Day 1 they had always stuck by each other and would probably always continue to.


End file.
